


No Complications

by Arisprite, username_goes_here



Series: Yuuko Ichihara’s Hitsuzen: Four Star Restaurant and Bar [14]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Bit whumpy bit fluffy, Doumeki & Himawari friendship, Doumeki goes to the dentist, Finals Week, Himiwari's family makes another appearance, It's not fun, M/M, Panda Express, Watanuki is a worrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_goes_here/pseuds/username_goes_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finals week for Himawari, and her sister is ready to pop. Meanwhile, also studying hard, Doumeki is laid low with a toothache. Watanuki is a worrywort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Complications

Himawari invited Watanuki and Doumeki over to her apartment for take out and a movie the weekend before finals, as a thank you for their help when her sister when to the hospital. She figured she and Doumeki both could use a break from studying, and Watanuki might like a break from cooking, and hanging around people who were studying. 

“Honey walnut shrimp, and noodles for you, Watanuki,” Himawari said, passing out the boxes. “Fried rice, and chicken and mushroom stuff for Doumeki. And I’ve got my orange chicken. Mm!”

“Thanks again,” Watanuki said, accepting the bowl. They were seated around Himawari’s messy counter/bar, where she’d cleared off space for the three of them. She didn’t often have people over, but she didn’t mind Watanuki and Doumeki seeing the clutter. 

“It’s not a problem,” Himawari said, smiling. “Thank you for helping that night.” It was almost a month ago now, but she was always late like that. 

Watanuki nodded, breaking his chopsticks, and handing the other pair to Doumeki. 

“I’m glad to help. How is Hana?” he asked. 

“Doing much better. She’s been home for a while, on bedrest. It’s been hard for her, but they’re thinking any day now.” 

Watanuki knew of her sister from stories, and half grimaced. “I’m sure that’s rough. But exciting!” 

Himawari took a bite of her chicken, nodding. “Another nephew to spoil!” she laughed. 

“Is Calvin excited?” Watanuki asked, picking up a shrimp with his chopsticks. Himawari laughed, and nodded. 

“He is! He’s already been ‘decorating’ the baby’s room.” 

“Oh?” Watanuki asked, and Himawari laughed. 

“He’s been drawing pictures of their family with the new baby in crayon, all over the walls. Poor Robby’s been beside himself!” 

“Oh no!” Watanuki laughed, and Doumeki smiled too. Himawari giggled, and sighed. 

“Luckily, crayon comes off better than marker. Mayonnaise.” 

Doumeki blinked. “Mayonnaise?” he asked, and Himawari laughed. 

“My parents found it out from a family friend when I was a kid. Apparently, I thought myself as _quite_ the artist.” 

Watanuki was grinning. “I’m sure it was adorable! Mayonnaise though, huh? Weird.” 

“Mhm,” Himawari nodded. “So, what were you two on your way to that night, anyway? I never asked.” She remembered how they’d been so dressed up, had had called someone to cancel plans, while she was crying.

“It was a music thing Doumeki’s classmate told him- hey!” Watanuki glanced at Doumeki, only to catch him in the act of stealing a walnut shrimp. “Hey, don’t, they only give you so many of those!” 

Doumeki had already popped it into his mouth, chewing with a slight smirk on his face, while Himawari laughed. Watanuki was flailing, still voicing his protests at the theft, when Doumeki snapped his hand to his cheek.

“Mm,” he grunted, frowning and making Watanuki’s yelling die down. 

“What is it, Doumeki?” Himawari asked, as Doumeki didn’t move for a moment, hand still pressed to his cheek. 

Watanuki looked at him, brows frowning in worry, before he shouted and pointed, standing dramatically. 

“I knew it! You have a toothache!” he yelled. Doumeki shifted, and side eyed him, removing his hand from his face. 

“No, I don’t.” 

“Yes, you do, you chewed a walnut and it hurt your tooth!” Watanuki proclaimed, still standing. Himawari watched them both with eyebrows raised. “Just like yesterday, when you took that chip and ‘bit your tongue’, and the day before that when you stole my carrots.” He snapped his fingers, in realization. “ _That’s_ why you requested soup for dinner last night, you bastard!” 

“You pay that much attention to what I eat?” Doumeki defended. Watanuki tossed his arms into the air. 

“I _make_ everything you eat, and you’ve been requesting soft foods all week!” 

“I don’t have a toothache,” Doumeki said, and then winced slightly. Himawari decided to interject, before Watanuki imploded. 

“Doumeki, do you have an appointment at the dentist?” she asked, in a soft worried voice that few people could argue with. Doumeki deflated slightly, shaking his head. 

“Hah! Of course you don’t, you dumbass. You are going to call one right. Now!” Watanuki dug in his pocket for his phone, but Doumeki took it out of his hands before he could swipe it open. 

“They’re closed right now, idiot,” he said, shoving Watanuki’s phone into his pocket. Watanuki reached for it, while Doumeki batted his hands away. 

“Hey! Give that back!” 

“Guys,” Himawari said, and they both paused. Himawari took a moment to push back amusement and surprise on both their parts. She’d never seen Watanuki act this way, but honestly, it was a little adorable. “Watanuki, stop shouting. Doumeki, give his phone back. You promise to call on Monday, and make an appointment if it still hurts?” 

Doumeki pushed Watanuki’s phone back at him. “Sure,” he said, and Himawari smiled. 

“Great. Now, weren’t we going to watch a movie?” 

“Yes,” Watanuki said, holding his bowl away from Doumeki. Doumeki was chewing his noodles now, and not looking at Watanuki, and just observing, Himawari thought that he was being a bit...careful, with his bites.

They picked a movie, and settled in on Himawari’s couch, with Doumeki taking a seat on the floor in front of Watanuki’s knees. Himawari knew it wasn’t any of her business, but she was pleased to see that Watanuki let his legs press against Doumeki’s shoulder, without pulling away or making a fuss. 

Smiling, she settled on her usual corner of the couch, and started the movie. 

 

_______

Doumeki did, in fact, have a toothache. Up on the right side of his mouth, there was a spot that had been a bit… touchy for a while now. It came and went, and came back again, so Doumeki had taken to rinsing his mouth with peroxide and water (his Grandpa Haruka’s go to) and ignoring it. Of course, ignoring it meant that he’d mistakenly bite down over there, and get a ginormous jolt of pain. 

He’d promised Himawari that he’d call, and he knew that Watanuki was eying him as the week started, but there was something Watanuki wasn’t considering, since he wasn’t a student. It was finals week, and there was no way in hell he’d be able to get away from his studies long enough to go to the dentist to get whatever this was fixed, not if he didn’t want to sacrifice his grades. He could wait until next week. 

“Have you called yet?” Watanuki asked him, on his short Monday shift. The students on the staff mostly had finals weeks at the same time, so Yuuko’s solution was to scatter people’s shifts, and make them shorter, to give everyone more time to study. The non-students, including Watanuki, took up the slack. 

Doumeki set his tray of dirty dishes against the counter, and began shifting it over into the dish bins, tossing food in the compostable trash as he went. 

“I’m feeling better,” he said, sort of lying, because it was about the same, but it wasn’t _worse_. 

Watanuki narrowed his eyes. 

“You’re sure? You didn’t just take something, and ignore it some more.” 

“Can’t take most pain killers,” Doumeki responded with, which was true, and another reason he didn’t want to go to the dentist. Watanuki blinked. 

“Really?” 

Doumeki shook his head, clearing off the rest of his tray and tucking it under his arm. 

“Makes me sick.” Watanuki looked surprised, and most importantly, distracted. 

“Oh. Well, that’s- what do you do when you have a headache?” 

Doumeki shrugged. “Ice, sometimes. I don’t get those too often.” 

“Huh,” Watanuki said, and then someone yelled from the stoves. “O-oh, coming!” he called towards them, and then turned back to Doumeki. 

“Pay attention to your tooth if it starts hurting again.” 

“Okay,” Doumeki said, feeling a bit of warmth at his worry. Watanuki turned and hurried off, and then Doumeki felt like a heel for lying to him. But, next week, he could go, and take care of this, without worrying about his grades. 

The day passed quickly, and he studied into the night, but in the morning Doumeki realized that he wouldn’t be able to wait another week. The pain had abruptly gotten worse over night, and he’d woken early in the morning grinding his teeth because of it. Which only made it worse, and put pressure on the sore area. 

He rolled over, groaning a bit, and pressed his right cheek into his pillow, trying to sleep a little more and get through it, until he could call the dentist. He’d have to schedule it right after his midday final today, and just pray he could also study enough for his chemistry one the next morning, since he probably wouldn’t be able to study for it after he got back. 

“You alright, man?” his roommate asked, and Doumeki opened his eyes to see that LaVon was already awake and sitting up in bed, even though it was five in the morning, with an anatomy textbook spread about his lap. Doumeki sighed, and sat up a bit, rubbing his face gently. 

“Toothache,” he said, and LaVon clicked his tongue. 

“Again?” 

“Same one. I think I have to go in today. What are you up so early for?” 

LaVon grinned ruefully, the dim light from the window catching his teeth, around his dark skin. 

“8:00 a.m. A and P final. Can you believe the torture?” 

“That sucks,” Doumeki said, tossing his blankets off, and standing to go find an ice pack. 

The dentist was able to fit him in, and so Doumeki soldiered through alternating studying for today’s history final, _and_ tomorrow’s chem final, hoping that it would be enough, even though he was distracted by the pain in his tooth, that was soon lancing up his jaw, and making his head pound. The final went slowly, as he tried his best to concentrate, and then he was driving over to the dentist just above the speed limit to see if they could get him in early. 

____________

 

After a successful Personality Psych final, Himawari treated herself to a box of cookies from the store, to bring over to Hana’s to share with her mom and nephew. Himawari had picked up the habit this quarter of studying over at her sister’s place, watching Calvin, and trying to keep Hana from doing anything. Her mother was there, too, and she cooked and cleaned, and kept everything running semi-smoothly while Robby when back to work. It was a bit chaotic, but it was actually easier to stay focused, knowing that if anything happened with Hana, she’d be among the first to know, simply because she was in the house. 

Hana’s baby was now healthy and big enough to be born without being called a premie, so everyone was anticipating the little one very soon, even though Hana’s due date still had a week to go. No one was more excited than Hana herself, having spent the better part of two months laying down, with her belly poking up. It had been rough on her lively sister, even though Hana admitted that it was nice to read the stack of books she’d been meaning to. 

Himawari was glad that her mother had been able to come in as well, and it was nice to study with the soft clinks of the dishes being done behind her in Hana’s kitchen. 

“So, your father will be along in a few days. He’s coming from Wyoming, and you know how that drive is.” 

Julie Kunogi had been a flower child in the sixties, married late, and had two girls, before she and dad had retired and hit the road. Hana had taken care of Himawari since she was 18, and so Himawari’s relationship with her mother as polite and friendly, but perhaps not as deep as it could have been. 

HImawari smiled, remembering family road trips, before Calvin ran into her legs, nearly pushing her off her stool. She laughed, and scooped him up. 

“That’s alright, I’m sure the baby will wait for him.” 

Julie smiled. “I hope so! Hana and you were both late, so it’s certainly been weird to hope he doesn’t come sooner,” she said, and Himawari laughed again. 

“I’m sure. He’s just gotta be good and ready, right Cal?” 

Calvin looked up at her with a two year old grin, gummy where his teeth hadn’t quite come in yet. 

“Aunt ‘Mawari, cookie?” he asked, and Himawari poked his tummy. 

“Use your words, Cal.” 

He drew in a breath, thinking hard. 

“I have a cookie?” he asked, in baby pronunciation, but clear words. Himawari smiled. 

“Of course!” Hey, she was his aunt, she was allowed to spoil him a bit. 

He was happily gnawing on a vanilla wafer, when Himawari’s phone rang. She set Calvin on the counter, arm around him so he wouldn’t fall, and pulled it out to see that it was Watanuki. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, Himawari,” Watanuki said, sounding stressed and annoyed. She gave herself three guesses to find out what this call was about. 

“Is everything alright?” she asked, and Watanuki sighed noisily. 

“No, because _someone_ had to go be an idiot. A lying idiot.” Himawari nearly smiled; she’d been right. He was calling about Doumeki. 

“What happened?” she asked. 

“Apparently, Doumeki’s tooth _didn’t_ stop hurting like he told me, and so today during my shift, he snuck off and went on his own. And of course since he left it so long, they had to use laughing gas, or whatever, and now he’s drugged at the dentist office, and they won’t let him drive home, so he called me, but I’m at work, and I can’t go get him, and his parents are out of town, so do you think you could go and get him please?” 

HImawari was trying not to laugh, because Watanuki was angry, but he was so worried too, and she was just so pleased to see him caring so much about someone. He deserved to be happy. At the moment, though, he was annoyed, so she pushed the smile off her face, and responded. 

“Of course, I’ll go get him,” she said, simply, and Watanuki breathed out. 

“Thank you, you’re honestly the best!” 

Himawari shrugged. “He’s my friend too, Watanuki. I’m glad to help.” 

Calvin squealed a little, and she smiled. 

“Oh gosh, was that Calvin, are you babysitting? You don’t have to, I’ll call someone else, don’t worry-” 

“No, no, it’s fine. My mom’s here, she’ll watch him. Right, mom?” 

“That’s fine, dear,” Julie replied from the sink, obviously trying not to listen in.

“Your mom’s here?” Watanuki asked, well aware of how often that happened. 

“Mhm, what with Hana,” she said, and he hummed. 

“Right.” 

“Okay, tell me which dentist, and I’ll be there in a few minutes.” 

He told her, thanked her again, and hung up to go back to work, none too soon, as Himawari could hear the noise of the restaurant rising behind him. Julie turned around, drying her hands on a dishcloth before coming over to take Calvin. 

“Everything alright?” 

Himawari smiled. “Yup. Just gonna go pick up a friend.” 

~

The dentist wasn’t too far from where they lived, or the restaurant, and she saw Doumeki’s old car in the parking lot. She parked next to it, and was directed inside to the office she needed. Doumeki was sitting in the waiting room, his head tilted back against the wall, looking grumpy and pained. He had a colored wrap around his arm, like they do when you give blood, an empty white plastic bag on his lap, and another full one on the floor by his side, inside which, she assumed were his directions for care, and such. 

His eyes were closed, so she went straight to the desk to make sure she could take him home. The nurse came right out, and led her over to where he was sitting. 

“He had a pretty bad time in there,” said the nurse, and Doumeki looked up, surprised to see Himawari there, she thought. 

“Hey Doumeki, how are you?” she asked, with a sympathetic smile. He took a moment to answer, before he cleared his throat and spoke. 

“I threw up." he said, his voice slow. "Where’s Watanuki?” Himawari nodded in sympathy, understanding the bag on his lap. 

“He couldn’t leave work. He called me to take you home.” 

Doumeki nodded, and tilted his head back again. 

The nurse continued, professional sympathy on her face. “He had a pretty bad cavity, but he didn’t want the nitrous oxide. The procedure caused a lot of pain, so, with his permission we used a light dose, but we’re guessing he could still feel it through that. After the nausea got bad, we administered IV sedation. His teeth are fine now, but someone needs to drive him home, and stay with him until he comes out of it.” 

“They won’t let me drive home,” Doumeki repeated, and Himawari nodded. 

“That’s okay, I’ll drive you home. And that’s fine, I can stay with him,” she finished, to the nurse. 

“Great. I’ll get you the information you need, and you’ll be set to leave.” 

Himawari smiled, and thanked her, before taking a seat next to Doumeki. She patted his arm. 

“So, how are you feeling now?” she asked, and he rolled his eyes towards her. 

“Dizzy,” he said, and closed his eyes again. Himawari patted his arm again, and smiled, while the nurse brought over the papers. 

“Alright, you’re all set? Need any help getting him out?” 

Himawari was shorter than Doumeki by a lot, but she was strong from bussing tables, and shook her head. 

“We’ll be okay.” 

Doumeki was pretty steady on his feet, at least, and Himawari led him out to her car with no trouble. He was quietly miserable, but she’d been promised that he’d start feeling better soon, as the effects of the anesthesia wore off. They drove off, towards Doumeki’s apartment building, which he directed her to with points of a finger.

“Do you want a milkshake?” she asked, as they neared a complex where there was a McDonald’s. He looked over at her, and she shrugged, half laughing. “I used to always get it after dentist appointments. Oh, but it might upset your stomach,” she finished, worrying a little. 

He shook his head. “Stomach’s fine. Thanks.” 

She pulled into the drive through. He requested a vanilla one, and sipped it as they made it home. 

Inside his apartment, the place was tidy-ish, but it was clear that four boys lived there, with dishes in the sink, video game cords spread on the living room floor and laundry spilling out of the back hallway. No one was around right now, that she could tell, so she pulled Doumeki inside and plopped him down on the cushy couch, letting him finish his milkshake in peace as she brought in the papers, and set them on the counter. Then, she moved over to the living room again, and wondered if he wanted to watch something, or just go to bed? She’d been told to stay with him for a few hours, in case he had a bad reaction again as he came off the drugs, but he seemed okay, just quiet. Which, was usual for him, come to think of it. But she didn’t mind. Her mom was fine with Calvin, and she had her textbooks in her bag, if she really wanted to be productive, though she thought she could get away with a break as her next final wasn’t until the day after tomorrow. 

“So, Watanuki’s shift is done in an hour. We can wait here,” Himawari said, sitting next to him, and curling her feet under her. The couch was incredibly cushy and comfortable for a boy’s student housing. “You could sleep, or we could watch a movie, or just talk, get to know each other… whatever you want.” 

Doumeki shrugged, sipping on his shake. 

“How’s that dizziness?” she asked, 

“Fine. Sorry you had to come get me,” he said, now looking aware enough to be a bit embarrassed. Himawari shook her head. 

“No, it’s not a problem. I’m your friend, after all.” 

Doumeki glanced at her, and she smiled. Perhaps he was thinking that they weren’t friends, in the strictest definition of the word. After all, they’d only connected over Watanuki, and had never really been on their own together, hadn’t really talked. But that certainly didn’t mean they weren’t friends, Himawari thought. 

“It’s a shame this happened during finals week,” Himawari continued. “You probably have studying to do.” 

Doumeki shook his head, carefully. 

“I thought I might feel bad after, so I studied this morning,” he said tiredly. “I didn’t think to get someone to drive me though. Thanks.” 

Himawari nodded. “Watanuki sounded worried on the phone, and I couldn’t very well leave you stranded, now could I?” 

Doumeki’s lips quirked slightly, and he nodded, closing his eyes. 

“How’s your sister?” he asked, and Himawari smiled, getting more comfortable on the couch. She knew that Doumeki didn’t make an effort to small talk unless he really cared to know, so she was a bit touched he’d ask after her family, especially when he wasn’t feeling good. 

“She’s good. Big,” she laughed. “The baby’s healthy, so it could be any day.” 

“Mm?” he said, a listening noise, so she continued. 

“I’ve been staying over there, in case she goes into labor. That way I can stay with Calvin, and Mom and Robby can go with Hana to the hospital.”

“You’re not there now,” Doumeki said, and she smiled, holding up her phone. 

“I’m not too far away. It’ll be fine, don’t worry. Plus, I have to go to finals this week as well, and work. Can’t stop my whole life, right? I’m just trying to help out.” 

Doumeki laid his head back on the couch, but turned to look at her with heavy eyes. 

“That’s nice of you.” 

She smiled. “Well, it’s family. You’d do a lot for your family too, right?” 

“Mhm,” Doumeki said. “Guess so.” His voice was mumbling, and then he closed his eyes, and pulled a hand up to his stomach. Himawari noticed he was a lot paler than usual, and beads of sweat were starting to stand out on his temples. She sat up straighter. 

“Hey, are you feeling okay?” she asked, wondering if she needed to get a bowl or a towel, or perhaps call the dentist, because they said he’d be feeling better, right? 

He cleared his throat, and nodded slightly. 

“Just feel… sick. Sorry, I’m bad with pain meds, and they gave me a lot.” He swallowed, and then stood, shakily. “I’ll be right back.” 

Himawari watched him go, hurrying towards the back, with a worried frown on her face and her fingers twisting into knots. She wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t seem too concerned that this was a dangerous complication, but Doumeki had also been under a lot of drugs. Maybe she should call the dentist back? She got out her phone, and ended up calling Watanuki, hoping he could maybe get off earlier. 

He picked up, even though he was probably supposed to be working.

“Hello?” 

“Watanuki, it’s Himawari,” she said. 

“What is it, you sound worried?” 

“Oh, well, I got Doumeki just fine. He’d had a bad reaction to the anesthesia at the dentist, so I brought him to his apartment, and that’s all fine. It’s just-” 

“What is it?” Watanuki said, and voice of the restaurant behind him lowered, so he’d stepped outside maybe, or into an inner room. 

“Well, he’s still not feeling well at all, sick to his stomach, and I’m wondering if I should call the dentist back,” Himawari said, looking towards the hallway to the back, and trying to not listen to any sounds from back there. 

Watanuki sounded a little frantic. “Did they say to call if that happened?” he asked, and Himawari shrugged. 

“Yeah, but he mentioned it was just the painkillers…” she paused, as Watanuki took a breath in and let it out. 

“He probably is fine, then,” he said, sounding relieved. “He told me he doesn’t have good reactions to painkillers.” 

“I got him a milkshake,” Himawari said, biting her lip. “I hope it didn’t make it worse.” 

“You were only being kind, Himawari! I’m sure it’s fine. He’ll be fine,” he broke off, as noise rose and then quieted again. “Look, I have to go, but I’ll be off in 45 mins. Can you hold out until them?” 

“Yes, of course,” Himawari said. “Want me to come get you, so you don’t have to bike?” 

Watanuki sighed. “I’d rather you stayed with him, actually, if that’s alright. Sorry, thank you for this, I owe you five dinners! Your choice of dessert too! I’ll ride my bike and be there as soon as I can.” 

“Okay, thanks Watanuki,” she said, smiling. They hung up, and then there was a step behind her. Doumeki had returned, looking slightly better, though still pale and hollow-eyed. “Hi, how are you feeling?” 

“Better,” Doumeki said, slumping down onto the couch, and curling up a bit. “Was that Watanuki?”

Himawari realized she was still standing, holding her phone, and so nodded, slipping it back into her jacket pocket. 

“Yeah, I was worried I needed to call the dentist back.” 

“No. It’s just the meds. They don’t like me.” 

“He told me,” Himawari said, before sitting down and reaching out to rub his back. “I’m sorry, Doumeki. And I’m sorry I got you that milkshake, I’m sure it didn’t help.” 

Doumeki shrugged. “It was okay when I drank it,” he said, and then his lips quirked a bit. “Not the second time though.” 

“Ew,” Himawari laughed, and pushed at his shoulder a bit. “Not what I needed to know.” 

“Sorry,” Doumeki said, leaning his head back. “I’m okay. You can go back to your sister’s.” 

Himawari shook her head, settling back on the couch. “Nope, I promised to stay with you until Watanuki gets here. He’s really worried about you, you know.” 

Doumeki breathed out, a hint of a smile on his lips. 

“He gets worried about the weirdest things,” he said, and she chuckled. 

“He’s a bit…” she trailed off. 

“Spastic?” Doumeki interjected, and she laughed again. 

“Yeah, something like that.” She put her hand to her chin, and considered. “Hey, Doumeki, I’ve been meaning to ask you… not that it’s any of my business, but why did you decide to ask Watanuki out?” 

Perhaps it’s wasn’t quite fair to ask Doumeki personal questions when he was coming off of being drugged, but it was the first time that Himawari had felt close enough to Doumeki to ask, and she _had_ been curious. 

Doumeki blinked, and lifted his chin, as if he were looking back. 

“Dunno why. I’d realized I liked him like that… about five minutes before I asked him, so the whole thing was new to me too. I think Watanuki only said yes because he was surprised.” 

“I’d believe that,” Himawari said, smiling. “He didn’t like that you came to the restaurant all the time, or that you got hired. I think he thought you were stalking him.” 

Doumeki snorted. “Hardly. I didn’t like him either at first. He was loud, annoying, flailed a lot…” 

“That’s all still true, you know,” Himawari said, nudging him with a smile. He nodded. 

“Yeah. I-” There was a pause, like Doumeki was gathering his thoughts, before he spoke again. “He doesn’t know this, but I saw him one day. I was throwing out the trash, outside the restaurant, and he was getting on his bike, so he didn’t see me. He’d picked up a stray cat, and was holding it.” 

“I’ve seen that cat,” she said, knowing some of the servers threw it scraps sometimes. Doumeki nodded. 

“I heard him say to it ‘I bet you’re as lonely as me’, before he scratched it and let it down. Something changed in how I looked at him, after that.” 

“So, something in you wanted to make sure he wasn’t lonely?” she said, looking at Doumeki too, in a different way. She hadn’t had much of an opinion of him when he’d first started coming to the restaurant. Just a guest who liked Watanuki’s cooking, same as many people. When Yuuko offered him a job, she’d thought he was too quiet to be a server, and kind of unfriendly, though he was never outright mean. Then, as she got to know him, she’d admired that he didn’t have one face for the front of the restaurant and another for the back, like so many of the customer service people she knew. He was considerate, and steady, delivering what he promised, which coworkers and customers alike appreciated. 

There were rumors and whispers about the two of them, Doumeki and Watanuki, spurred on by Watanuki’s explosive dislike of the guy, and Doumeki’s teasing (once the restaurant as a whole had realized what that had looked like) but, then they’d actually gotten together. And it seemed it was working out too. 

“You know, I’ve never seen Watanuki this happy,” she said. His previous dates had been stressful for him, and she hadn’t thought he was really being himself on any of them. But now, watching the two of them, he was open in a way he hadn’t been before. 

A tiny bit of color rose up on Doumeki’s cheeks, probably only noticeable because he was still pale from not feeling well. His face softened. He really was easy to read if you looked closely enough. 

Himawari smiled, and patted his shoulder. 

“I’m glad you’re happy too,” she said. 

Doumeki was embarrassed, she thought, so Himawari moved the conversation over to less personal things, and before they knew it, there was a knock on the door. Himawari got up and let Watanuki in. 

“Hi,” she said, “Come on in.” 

“Hi, Himawari,” Watanuki said, coming in. “Thanks again.” 

Watanuki stalked over to the couch to stand over Doumeki with his hands on his hips. Doumeki looked up at him, still looking pale and ill, as well as slightly sheepish. Himawari, now unnoticed by either of them, moved over to observe with a smile on her face.

“Well, I can’t wait to see what you have to say for yourself,” Watanuki said. 

“Hi?” Doumeki replied with, and Watanuki’s arms dropped. 

“Hi.” Watanuki’s tone was flat, but then his self restraint snapped, “What were you thinking?” he flailed for a moment, and then stepped forward, putting his hand on Doumeki’s forehead. “You look awful, you idiot. Why didn’t you call sooner?” 

“I’m fine.” Doumeki pulled Watanuki’s hand down, and Watanuki huffed, sighing and fussing. 

“Well, you don’t have a fever, and you’re just as much of a dumbass as usual, so, you must be alright.”

“I called when it got bad. But I had finals.” 

Watanuki blew out, puffing his cheeks. “You should’ve gotten a doctor’s note. Dentist’s note? Whatever. You don’t have to go to school if you’re in pain, idiot! And you can’t even take a tylenol. Ugh, you’re the worst.” 

“Sorry,” Doumeki said, looking so down that Watanuki deflated. 

“God, you _are_ the worst. How are you feeling?”

“Okay,” Doumeki said, and shifted to sit up as Watanuki sat down next to him. “They gave me a lot of stuff. But it’ll be fine.” 

“Are you sure? Do you want me to call your parents?” Watanuki asked, and Doumeki shook his head, carefully again. 

“No, it’s fine,” he said tiredly. “I’m already through most of it.” 

Watanuki sighed and shook his head, before looking at up Himawari. Then blushing, when he realized that she’d watched that whole exchange with a smile on her face. She giggled, and then hid her mouth. 

“I’m sorry, you two are just so cute together.” 

“Himawari!” Watanuki said, but Doumeki broke his protest by poking his side. Watanuki yelped, jumped away from Doumeki, and then glared at both Doumeki and Himawari. “You both- that’s! That’s just not fair.” 

Himawari laughed, and Doumeki smirked a little, looking better and better. Watanuki was about to respond, in his own defense of looking ‘cute’ probably, when Himawari’s ringtone blared out.

Feeling a sudden alarm, Himawari pulled out her phone to see that it was her mother. 

“Sorry, I’ve just gotta take this,” she said, holding the phone and looking at Doumeki and Watanuki. They nodded, and Himawari pressed the button. 

“Hello?” 

“Hana’s in labor!” her mother just about shouted into her ear. Himawari shrieked with delight, her fear disappearing. 

“Oh my god! I’ll hurry right over! Is Robby home? Who’s taking Hana?” 

“Robby’s home, he’s taking her. I’ll stay until you get here. Oh, this is so exciting!” 

“Guess he couldn’t wait for dad, huh?” 

“You snooze, you lose. I told him to be here sooner,” Julie said, and Himawari laughed. 

“I’ll be there soon.” 

Himawari said goodbye and hung up. Watanuki was grinning as they both looked at her expectantly. 

“So?” Watanuki said. “She’s having her baby?” 

Himawari nodded. “Yes! On time!” 

“I’m so glad,” Watanuki said. 

“Me too,” Doumeki finished, and Himawari sent him a warm grin.

“Thank you both. I’m going to go. I’m glad you’re feeling better, Doumeki,” she said, picking up her bag and waving at them both. “I’ll text you when I know something.”

“See you,” Watanuki said. “Tell her congratulations from us.” 

“I will.” Himawari put her hands to her face, stomach fluttering with nerves and excitement, before she waved and headed out the door. 

__________

Watanuki watched the door close, Himawari’s excitement another shock to his already stressful day. He let out a breath, and slumped backwards against Doumeki’s couch. It was nice to know that Doumeki was alright, because, well, he’d been worried since he got the first phone call. Doumeki had sounded wrong on the phone, speaking too slow and not really making sense, but he’d gotten it out of him that he needed to be picked up at the dentist near his apartment. By that point in the conversation, Watanuki had been freaking out a bit, because he was the highest ranking chef on site, and Yuuko wasn’t there to cover, so he definitely couldn’t leave. 

“What about your mom?” he’d asked, and Doumeki had slurred something about them being out of town. Watanuki had scrubbed a hand through his hair, breathing out hard. “Ah- okay, I’ll call someone, okay? I can’t leave, but I’ll find someone to come get you. You stay there.” 

Doumeki had mumbled an affirmative, and that’s when he’d called Himawari. Oh, they both owed her so bad after this. 

“That was dumb, you idiot,” Watanuki said now, turning towards Doumeki. “Why did you tell me you were okay?” 

“I was okay,” Doumeki said, sighing. “It didn’t hurt so bad yesterday… I would have been fine until next week. But it got worse.” 

“Yeah, you’re lucky you didn’t need a root canal, for ignoring it like that.” 

Doumeki shuddered lightly, and Watanuki huffed, knowing how _not-fun_ that would have been. Doumeki let out a breath. He sounded exhausted. He’d looked pretty awful when Watanuki had gotten there, stomach tight with nerves, but even pale, Doumeki’s mostly fine-ness did a lot to relieve him. Watanuki, pushed by an urge he didn’t care to try to explain right then, reached out and grasped Doumeki’s hand quickly, before pulling away, and settling back, not giving Doumeki a chance to respond. 

“This is a comfortable couch. Why do we never hang out here?” Watanuki asked, tiredly. 

“Because I have three roommates,” Doumeki replied. 

Watanuki shrugged. “They aren’t around right now,” he stated. Doumeki turned and gave him a look, eyebrow lifted, and Watanuki replayed his own words in his head, and blushed. “N-not that I’m implying anything! You’re sick, and I, I would never, ugh, you’re the _worst_ , I say _again_ , Shizuka Doumeki!” 

Doumeki huffed, amused but also pained. He lifted his hand to his head, wincing a little. 

“Not so loud,” he said. “I knew what you meant.” 

“Sorry,” Watanuki said, voice quieter. “And, good. Um, I meant, I’ve never even met them. Isn’t that a little weird? Are you friends?” 

“Sure,” Doumeki said. “They’re just really busy.”

“So, who are they? What are they like?” Watanuki asked, curious for some reason. 

Doumeki breathed in, and glanced back towards the bedrooms. 

“They’re all students at my school. Actually, Sam’s probably here. He doesn’t leave his room much. LaVon is a soccer player; I room with him. Caleb… well, no one’s really sure what Caleb does, but he’s never here.” 

Watanuki lifted his eyebrow, and looked back at the rooms as well. It sounded like an interesting group, for sure. 

“Huh. And then there’s you. Blank faced, food snob with a pain med allergy.” Watanuki huffed, and pushed on Doumeki’s shoulder. 

Doumeki huffed, and rubbed his belly. “Please don’t talk about food.” 

“That is so weird to hear from you,” Watanuki said, sitting up. “So, how are you feeling? Do you want to sleep? I can leave. We could watch a movie? No food, but do you need a drink?”

Doumeki squinted at him. “You like to fuss over people, don’t you?” 

“My mom _always_ took her sick days.” Watanuki said haughtily, as he brushed off his shirt and got up. “So, what’s it gonna be?” 

“Let’s watch something,” Doumeki said. “But keep your phone on. I want to hear when the baby’s born.” 

“Of course,” Watanuki said, wiggling his phone, and getting up to check out the DVD stand in the corner of the room. 

_______

A couple of hours later, Himawari walked into the hospital room her sister was in, clapping. Hana was on the bed, looking exhausted and beautiful, and Robby was beside her grinning so wide. Himawari laughed, and cheered as she walked in. 

“Congratulations!” she said, and Hana smiled. In her arms, tiny, but not _too_ tiny, was little Payton. “Oh, let me see him!” 

Hana shifted her bundle, and Himawari saw a little pink face, and a tuft of black hair. 

“Robby’s sure he’ll be a redhead, like Calvin, but I have a feeling this one got our side of the family.” 

“All babies have black hair when they’re born,” Robby said, smiling as he protested his stance. “I’m just saying, it’s still a possibility.” 

Himawari laughed, and behind her, Calvin was led in by Grandma. Her mother had come back to pick her up, once the baby was born so quickly, so that Calvin and Himawari could see him before little Cal went to bed. He was yawning already, but looked excited nonetheless. 

“Do you want to see your new baby brother, Calvin?” Julie asked, and Calvin nodded. Himawari boosted him up, and let him look at the little new one. 

“He’s beautiful,” she breathed, looking over Calvin’s head. 

“He is,” Hana said, happiness in her voice. “I’m so glad you stayed put for long enough, mister. We were worried.” 

“Yes we were. I think I got a grey hair from that.” Robby’s hair was a flaming orange, like his son, so they all glanced at him skeptically. He chuckled. “I plucked it out, of course. I can’t let my new son think he got an old dud for a dad.” 

The family laughed, and Himawari smiled widely and made a little face at the baby. He was awake, but only just, blinking slowly at everyone around him. 

“Hello,” she said softly, letting Calvin sit more fully on her lap, and cuddle under her chin. “Welcome to the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from username_goes_here, where in our original notes, Doumeki got far less sick from drugs and more loopy, resulting in some lecherous behavior. Then Doumeki decided that drugs made him sick not silly, and I wanted Himawari there to help out, plus we needed to revisit her sister. Also, we're at the point where Watanuki can really worry and fuss the way he'd be inclined to do, rather than earlier on in their relationship, when he'd have a harder time. 
> 
> Doumeki has somewhat of my own ailment with painkillers, though his is definitely worse because I could - I can really only take ibuprofin and on a full stomach at that, though I don't have trouble with laughing gas, luckily. 
> 
> Also fun fact. I was writing the very end during the Superbowl, so little Payton is named after Payton Manning, on the Broncos football team in Denver, CO. This is mostly because he was on the tv while I was trying to come up with a name for the baby, not because I have a very strong attachment to the Broncos, though I was rooting for them.


End file.
